honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (Honest Teaser)
Honest Teaser - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice is an episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies both the 2015 teaser trailer for the film ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) ''and film geeks more generally. It was the first of only two Honest Teasers '''ever produced, and was published on April 20, 2015, shortly after the release of the official teaser trailer. It is 2 minutes 7 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.3 million times. Screen Junkies also produced a full Honest Trailer for the film ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice after its release. '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR5HuQK5fYY Watch Honest Teaser - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice on YouTube] "Stop with the brooding! The only one who gets to brood is Batman! They can’t all be brooding!" '~ Honest Teaser - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice Script Narration: Is it really surprising that a movie starring the two most iconic superheroes in the world would be controversial? [Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice trailer plays...] Man: Everybody loves Superman! Who doesn't love Superman? Andy: Yeah, but they couldn't even make a good Superman movie! 'And now they're just cramming in the whole 'Justice League! Spencer: DC has a horrible track record! Green Lantern! ''I mean, come on! '''Dan: Hello?! 'Dark Knight trilogy! Christopher Nolan's totally involved in these! You're just a butt-hurt Marvel fanboy. Ant-Man looks stupid! There! I said it! Erica: Not ever comic book movie he to be fun! What are you, 12? Hal: Stop with the brooding! The only one who gets to brood is Batman! They can't all be brooding! Woman: Maybe Zack Snyder's just a guy trying to make a good movie Man: It looks like Sucker Punch'.'' DC! MARVEL! DC! MARVEL! '''Narration:' That's how it started: Warner Brothers casting Ben Affleck as Batman that turned fanboys cruel. (Horns!) Get ready... (Bwaa!) ...to debate a teaser... (Bwaa!) ...that will probably generate more drama than the movie itself (Horns!). Batfleck: Tell me is my Batman voice better than Christian Bale's. I mean, it has to be, right? for Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice - Batman ft. Superman: Rush to the Justice League. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Batman ft. Superman: Rush to the Justice League Spencer: Nyeh. They should have shown more. Dan: You're just saying that 'coz the Star Wars trailer is so awesome. It's like a year 'til the movie comes out. Give it time. Spencer: I'm just saying. Trivia * Screen Junkies only produced one other Honest Teaser, for the teaser trailer for the film Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * Screen Junkies also produced an actual Honest Trailer for the film ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice ''after its release. See list of Honest Trailers more more. * The voices featured on this video were all Screen Junkies employees at the time, including Erica Russell, Hal Rudnick, Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell '''and Andy Signore.' * In CinemaBlend's article about the video, '''Hal Rudnick' is referred to as "the guy who sounds like Patton Oswalt." Newsarama actually thought Hal was Patton Oswalt. Reception ''Honest Teaser - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice ''has a 94.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend called the Honest Teaser "funny and clever" and wrote that it "articulates mostly everything else we’ve been thinking about Batman v Superman, including how DC’s racing to get to the first installment of the Justice League team-up." Comicbook.com said the Honest Teaser provided "pointed" and "humorous" commentary on the polarized fan response to the teaser trailer. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Original Music by Sean Motley Title design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'The Batman V Superman Honest Teaser Is Funny And Clever '- CinemaBlend article * 'Batman V. Superman Teaser Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'BATMAN V SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE Honest Teaser - 'Stop with the Brooding!' '- Newsarama article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Teasers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Season 4 Category:Warner Bros.